If it were a lie
by purple devil 87
Summary: In an alternate universe she never left Hiro. It was all a lie.


"I may not always show it, but I'm glad I have friends I can count on. Which reminds me I better check on a new friend." "He means Karmi." Baymax elaborated. Opening the door it was empty. Boxes littered the space. "Wh-what happened?" "Karmi's parents took her." He looked up to see professor Grandvill standing behind him. "Took her where?" "Home. They felt this city was not a safe environment." His mind could only think that it was a lie. "Wait. she's gone. I never got to say goodbye." His voice wavered, as he felt unsteady.

And it had been days since he had last seen her. His face flushed at the mere mention of her name. Karmi. Time marched on and her lab stayed closed. He didn't try to dwell too much on the fact she was gone, but…

It was on an average Saturday afternoon that he got a text.

"Hey. Been a while since we talked."

"Who is this?"

"Its me Karmi. Still have your number from

when we exchanged info for the robotics project"

"Oh hey! How are you? You've been gone

a while."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"I thought you knew. I was in the hospital."

"That's not what professor Grandvil said.

What happened?!"

"When Diane put that thing in me to

change me into a monster it gave me

a virus. They removed the implant but it

didn't work to remove the virus."

"That sounds awful. I hope it gets better."

"It is awful. I'm all here alone and my

parents are too busy to check in on me."

" Ya know I could come visit."

"Alright. It would probably be better than nothing."

The air was crisp and cool and the world was foggy as Hiro zipped through the streets on Tadashi's old moped. There was an ache inside of him. Not physically of course, but still he could feel it festering in his chest and tug at his heart. He could feel that with every thought of Karmi the feeling deepened and he realised what it was. Love.

He parked the moped outside the glass hospital doors and sauntered in. Stopping at the front desk, he paused. "Im looking for Karmi." There was the quick tap of fingers on keys and the whirr of a printer as a visitor badge printed. The lady behind the counter handed him the badge and spoke in a curt and rushed tone "It'll be floor 5 room 12." Unpeeling the badge he stuck it to his sweater and made his way to the elevator.

He felt nervous as he stood outside the door. There were a million things he was expecting to see and none of them seemed good, But he knocked. "Come in." The familiar voice beckoned him into the room as he opened the door but it seemed lifeless and free of its playful, bickering, tone. Karmi sat upright in bed but seemed tiny against the largeness of it. She looked like a doll as the covers swallowed her. His eyes squinted in concern as a smile teased at his mouth. It was an awkward combination of expressions, but accurate to say the least. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

It felt nice to finally be able to talk with her again. Hiro shared what had been happening in Grandvill's class while she was gone. "And when will you be out?" The question hung in the air. It was the one Hiro had been dreading to ask. "I don't know. It seems not even the doctors know." Tears welled in her eyes. " It all fucking sucks. I just wish none of this had happened. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Hiro." "I expected you would be a little stubborn anyways. Its fine. At least you're here where there are people who can treat you." He set his hand on the bedside railing, his fingers brushing against hers. "This can't last forever. It'll be over soon." A pained look struck her face and she took his hand "I hope so."

Between college and his superhero life he would visit her, and they would sit for hours talking. Other times when he was busy it would be just a quick text. Sometimes he felt bad that nobody else ever visited her. Partially that's why he came.

Time wore on and her lab grew dusty. Boxes and counters covered in a powdery filth. Time wore on and the visits grew shorter. So many things crowding his time. Time wore on and their love grew bigger. So did his concern. And as time wore on things for the most part grew worse. He tried to smile, but it always seemed so fake. It was like a veil over his feelings of worry. She was weaker and sicker and had little time left "And you'll love me till It ends, right?" "And I will." it was a promise. He leaned over the railing gently kissing her. His lips caressing hers. He felt breathless by the end. The kiss was his way of holding on and extending the moment so he could pull together the pieces and fragments of what was left.

He was never a fortunate child. Even his gift of smartness had set him apart from the crowd at times leaving him lonely. Everything in his life had its misfortune. His parents where there for him. Until they weren't. Tadashi was there for him. Until he wasn't. Bot fighting provided release. Until it didn't. And karmi...well. His life had its patterns.

The day was cold and rainy and the world right now was cruel. The doctors said that it was only last night she had slipped into a coma. There was nothing now to prevent her death. Hiro held her hand tightly careful of the IV's and wires. Death was a bitch to him, and if he had to cry...so be it. So he did. Big, silent, and snotty tears wet his sleeves and shirt collar. Even if it was slow and peaceful for her. It still hurt inside for him. Her breath turned ragged and slow. As the days passed he stayed with her, momentarily shutting out the world and his superhero life. He looked over at her neck where the implant had been. There was a scar. An ugly raised scar. He wished it wasn't there.

And then she was gone. A flat line left in her place. It hurt. His life was on pause. He hoped he could press play again.


End file.
